Kapitel Zwei: Die Verrückte auf der Maple Street
Die Folge Kapitel Zwei: Die Verrückte auf der Maple Street ist die zweite Episode der ersten Staffel Stranger Things. Inhalt Lucas, Mike und Dustin versuchen, mit dem Mädchen aus dem Wald zu sprechen. Joyce ist verängstigt und wird von Hopper zu einem beunruhigenden Telefonanruf befragt. Handlung Die Jungs stoßen auf eine fliehende Elf im Wald und Mike möchte ihr helfen und nimmt sie heimlich mit zu sich nach Hause. Lucas gefällt diese Idee gar nicht und möchte Mikes Mutter Karen Wheeler von ihr erzählen, aber Mike ist dagegen und spürt, dass Elf Hilfe braucht. Er baut ihr ein Bett aus Kissen und gibt ihr saubere Kleidung. Am nächsten Tag versucht Mike Elf dazu zu überreden aus dem Haus zu schleichen und an der Tür zu klingeln, damit es so aussieht, als wenn sie sich verlaufen hätte und Karen ihr helfen kann. Elf findet die Idee zu gefährlich, da sie somit ihren Aufenthaltsort verraten würde und "böse Leute" nach ihr suchen. Joyce Byers erzählt Chief Hopper von einen merkwürdigen Anruf den sie erhielt, es klang sehr verstörrend und knarzend, sie hörte aber auch die Stimmte ihres verschollenen Sohnes. Danach war das Telefon kaputt. Doch niemand will ihr glauben. Aus Angst, einen erneuten Anruf zu verpassen, kauft sie ein neues Telefon. thumb|Elf vertraut Mike langsam|left Mike geht an diesem Tag nicht in die Schule und bleibt bei Elf. Als der Rest des Haushaltes in der Schule und Arbeiten ist, zeigt er Elf das Haus und sie sieht ein Bild mit Mike und seinen drei Freunden. Sie erkennt Will Byers und zeigt auf das Bild. Mike will ihr fragen stellen aber in dem Moment hört er wie seine Eltern nach Hause kommen. Er versteckt sie in seinem Kleiderschrank, wodurch sie Angst bekommt. In einem Flashback sieht man Elf in einem dunklen, engen Raum. Mike beruhigt sie und Elf schließt die Tür, da sie ihm vertraut. Lucas möchte Karen weiterhin von Elf erzählen und als er aus Mikes Zimmer gehen möchte, hält Elf mit ihren Kräften die Tür zu. Dadurch vertrauen Dustin und Lucas ihr auch. Elf zeigt den Jungs mit Hilfe des Dungeons & Dragons Spielbrett, dass Will sich vor einem Monster versteckt. Die Polizisten entdecken ein verstecktes Wasserrohr im Wald, welches ins Hawkins National Laboratory führt und vermuten, dass Will dort hinein geklettert ist. thumb|left|Joyce erhält einen weiteren verstörenden Anruf Zudem erhält Joyce einen erneuten und verstörten Anruf, der gleichen Art wie zuvor. Die Lichter im Haus beginnen zu flackern und nach und nach zeigen sie Joyce den Weg in Wills Zimmer. Dort verformt sich eine der Wände komisch und Joyce flieht. Als sie wieder in das Zimmer kommt, ist von dem gespenstischen Geschehnissen nichts mehr zu sehen. Nancy Wheeler und ihre beste Freundin Barbara Holland fahren zu einer Party von Steve Harrington, Nancys Schwarm. Barbara beobachtet seit einer Weile, dass ihre Freundin sich von den „coolen Kids” der Schule beeindrucken lässt und begleitet sie nur ihretwegen auf diese Party. Schnell verschwinden Nancy und Steve in Steves Zimmer und Barbara sitzt alleine auf dem Sprungbrett des Pools. Das Monster, welches schon Will entführte, greift und verschleppt nun auch Barb, ohne, das es jemand merkt. Jonathan Byers versteckte sich derzeit im Wald und machte Bilder von der Party und auch unbewusst von Barbaras Verschwinden. Darsteller * Joyce Byers - Winona Ryder * Jim Hopper - David Harbour * Mike Wheeler - Finn Wolfhard * Eleven - Millie Bobby Brown * Dustin Henderson - Gaten Matarazzo * Lucas Sinclair - Caleb McLaughlin * Nancy Wheeler - Natalia Dyer * Jonathan Byers - Charlie Heaton * Karen Wheeler - Cara Buono * Dr. Martin Brenner - Matthew Modine * Ted Wheeler - Joe Chrest * Steve Harrington - Joe Keery * Powell - Rob Morgan * Lonnie Byers - Ross Partridge * Barbara Holland - Shannon Purser * Callahan - John Paul Reynolds * Will Byers - Noah Schnapp * Das Monster - Mark Steger * Benny Hammond - Chris Sullivan * Cynthia - Stefanie Butler * Earl - David Dwyer * Agent Connie Frazier - Catherine Dyer * Scott Clarke - Randy Havens * Lead Agent - Tobias Jelinek * Mr. Melvald - Charles Lawlor * Sandra - Bethany Anne Lind * Holly Wheeler - Anniston und Tinsley Price * Tommy H. - Chester Rushing * Florence - Susan Shalhoub Larkin * Carol - Chelsea Talmadge Musik * "Go Nowhere"' ''von ''Reagan Youth '-' Jonathan Ist auf dem Weg zu Lonnie Byers. * "[[Should I Stay or Should I Go|'''''Should I Stay or Should I Go]]" von The Clash '''- Jonathan hört das Lied im Auto und denkt an sich und Will, wie sie es zusammen gehört haben. Später spielt dieses Lied in Wills Zimmer. * '''"Deck The Halls" von Chicks With Hits '-' Joyce holt sich ein neues Telefon. * "Jingle Bells" von The Canterbury Choir '-' Joyce fragt ihren Boss, ob sie das neue Telefon in Raten zahlen kann. * "Dark Stars" von Mark Glass '-' Jonathan parkt vor Lonnies Haus. * "I'm Taking Off (Shield Your Eyes)" von Space Knife '-' Jonathan sucht im Haus nach Lonnie. * "Body Language" von Alexander Baker & Clair Mario '-' Nancy und Barbara reden übers Telefon. * "Tie A Yellow Ribbon" von Brotherhood of Man '-' Nancy bringt Barbara dazu das Auto anzuhalten. * "Raise A Little Hell" von Trooper '-' Steve öffnet die Tür und lässt die beiden rein. * "I Melt With You" von Modern English '-' Läuft während Steves Poolparty. * "Hazy Shade Of Winter" von The Bangles '-' Nancy ist mit Steve auf seinem Zimmer, während Barbara von dem Monster entführt wird. Trivia * Während die Folge gedreht wurde, kam Millie Bobby Brown mit Glitzer überstreut am Set an. Deswegen musste das Filmen für 30 Minuten gestoppt werden. Galerie en:The Weirdo on Maple Street es: fr: pt-br: pl: ja: ru: it: Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1 Kategorie:Stranger Things